You are my Sex machine
by Midori no Ringo
Summary: Era uma vez… um policial… um amigo… Um médico que não sabe curar o coração… um pequeno príncipe e um homem com um coração preso em uma caixa. 1x2, 3x4, 5x? - AU,  18.


Que tristeza... a formatação ficou tão feia!

Bem... Desculpe senhoras e senhores como sempre continuo péssima em

Português, não reparem em todos os erros que vou cometer tenham piedade... Sou

apenas uma reles mortal que não sabe fazer as coisas direito.

Indo direto ao ponto, não sou dona de nada!

É isso bye, bye!

* * *

I

A primeira coisa que tenho são 12 fotos:

03 da sala

Um par de tênis preto, um deles ordenadamente encostado na parede do lado direito cinco passos após a porta de entrada, o outro tombado de lado um pouco mais à frente. Aparenta ter sido tirado com pressa, a meia ficou dentro, o par dela não foi encontrado.

Foto número 02, ao lado da porta, um casaco vermelho de lã pendurado, o segundo botão na parte superior está faltando, a forma como o tecido se franze nessa região onde o botão esteve, indica um possível "puxão" ou atrito suficiente para fazê-lo cair, nas buscas pela casa e nas imediações nenhum botão foi encontrado.

A terceira foto é um molho de chaves caído em um pequeno vão entre a parede e a porta de entrada.

05 do quarto

Em frente à cama no canto esquerdo um par de chinelos está disposto com os calcanhares virados para ela, no sentido de alguém que acaba de calçá-los após se levantar. Pode indicar que a vítima não foi surpreendida, se teve tempo de calçar chinelos.

É possível que não estivesse deitada ou dormindo quando aconteceu o crime. No entanto por que os chinelos ficaram perto da cama? Na imagem, par de chinelos brancos deixados no lado esquerdo da cama, conforme encontrados pela equipe.

Na foto seguinte mostrando a cama, os lençóis do lado direito estão perfeitamente intactos, nenhum vinco indicando a presença de alguém, em contraste com o lado esquerdo muito amassado.

A colcha está com a ponta superior esquerda jogada para o lado, formando um triângulo torto, provavelmente formando no momento em que a vítima afastou-a para se levantar.

Este fato também pode confirmar que a vítima não foi surpreendida, uma vez que apenas um dos lados está desarrumado, indicando que não foi feito nenhum tipo de movimento brusco antes de se levantar.

Observando a imagem do travesseiro, é perceptível a presença de três manchas, circuladas em vermelho, duas na parte superior, e uma maior abaixo, comparando a área destacada com o outro travesseiro encontrado, as manchas são mais perceptíveis.

Na penúltima foto recolhida, verificamos a existência de um copo de vidro comum de tamanho médio, com aproximadamente dois centímetros do que aparentemente seria água, depositado sobre o criado-mudo no lado esquerdo da cama, suposto lado em que a vítima dormia.

Na imagem de número 05, temos outra ocorrência interessante, investigando os pertences da vítima a equipe responsável percebeu a ausência do que seria o segundo botão se analisado de baixo para cima, da camisa do pijama. Essa imagem fecha a análise dessa área.

02 fotos do banheiro.

Na primeira imagem uma escova de dente azul, preparada com o que seria gel dental, disposta sobre a pia do banheiro, observando que o tubo do gel logo acima na imagem, encontra-se destampado, a tampa foi encontrada atrás do lixo do banheiro.

A última foto tirada nesse cômodo mostra uma toalha de banho verde, aparentemente pertencente à vítima, jogada dentro da banheira vazia.

Nas outras partes da casa não foi encontrado nenhum elemento que possa ser descrito como relevante.

Análise:

Analisado o material recolhido da sola do tênis da vítima, não foi encontrado nada de "diferente", o material ali presente corresponde ao que seria esperado levando-se em consideração os lugares comumente freqüentados por ela.

Na análise da amostra de resíduos recolhidos aleatoriamente no chão da casa, foi detectada a presença de cristais de vidro, ainda não se sabe o quanto isso pode ser relevante.

Questionado sobre o fato, sem mencionar os resultados obtidos, o suspeito informa que nenhum objeto de vidro foi quebrado na casa nos últimos dois meses, mas não tem muita certeza do fato.

A análise das manchas do travesseiro não acusou a presença de sangue.

Os resultados dos testes com o líquido recolhido do copo, que hipoteticamente teria sido usado pela vítima, indicou a presença de xxxxxxxx, substância encontrada em calmantes, combinando perfeitamente com o tipo de calmante encontrado no armário do banheiro durante as investigações. O suspeito alega desconhecer que a vítima tomasse calmantes.

Parecer:

Observando todos os indícios encontrados na suposta cena do crime, é plausível considerar a hipótese de uma "montagem", contudo com as informações obtidas até o momento é impossível afirmar qualquer coisa com exatidão, assim como especular sobre qual seria o interesse por trás disso.

Os seguintes pontos precisam necessariamente ser considerados:

• Pistas falsas foram deixadas para mudar o foco de atenção dos investigadores da verdadeira cena do crime, atrapalhando as investigações;

• Pistas falsas foram deixadas entre as verdadeiras para confundir as investigações, uma vez que não há como afirmar dentre o que foi encontrado o que é verídico e o que pode ter sido plantado;

• Todo o material encontrado é verdadeiro, e foi deixado para trás para tentar contar a história de como o crime aconteceu, e são importantes peças de um quebra-cabeça que precisa ser montado. O criminoso é esperto o suficiente para saber que a legitimidade dos indícios encontrados seria questionada. Desconsiderar o que foi encontrado pode provocar a perda de pistas valiosas para a resolução do caso, ou pode-se definir que os indícios encontrados são verdadeiros, e fazer exatamente aquilo que o criminoso deseja que façamos, seguir por um caminho que afaste cada vez mais a investigação de seus objetivos; salvar a vítima e encontrar um culpado.

Todas as opções não são menos que arriscadas, cada uma precisa ser exaustivamente estudada, nenhuma linha de raciocínio pode ser descartada a princípio. É vital manter a mente aberta a pequenos detalhes que podem fazer toda a diferença.

Dentre todo o material recolhido o copo de água parece ser a pista mais confiável. Apenas as digitais da vítima foram encontradas na superfície do vidro, nenhuma delas estava borrada, o que poderia ser causado por um pano, luvas ou outro material utilizado que viesse a ocultar as digitais de qualquer um que tivesse tocado o copo além da vítima.

O principal suspeito afirma não ter alterado nada na cena do crime, deixou cada objeto da maneira como foram encontrados quando chegou em casa na quinta-feira dia 08.

Entretanto o suspeito se enrolou quando questionado mais profundamente sobre determinados pontos duvidosos em seu depoimento. Se a cena do crime não foi modificada como afirma, as marcas encontradas no lado esquerdo da cama apontado como o lado em que a vítima dormia, seriam suas? O suspeito negou terminantemente esse ponto, diz ter dormido no sofá no tempo em que esteve em sua residência antes de chamar a polícia.

Outra contradição, por que a polícia só foi chamada no sábado se o suspeito encontrou a casa vazia na quinta-feira? Carteira com documentos e cartões de crédito não haviam sido levados, óbvio sinal de que algo estranho estaria acontecendo, por que deixar as chaves no lugar onde foram encontradas?

Até que ponto o suspeito poderia saber que esta seria uma informação relevante, isso vale para os outros objetos também.

Teriam as provas sido plantadas por ele?

Há uma grande possibilidade de o suspeito estar omitindo informações que poderiam ser muito relevantes. Teria ele realmente voltado para casa na quinta-feira? Qual a importância dessa informação de maneira geral para o caso? Seria importante o suficiente para o suspeito sentir-se ameaçado com sua descoberta?

Mais um ponto questionável, o suspeito não sabe informar com certeza o dia em a vítima supostamente desapareceu, estipula-se que pode ter acontecido de domingo à quarta-feira.

Não existe nada que possa ser usado para determinar o dia ainda, a descoberta do dia correto em que o suspeito notou a ausência da vítima, pode aumentar o espaço de tempo trabalhado, é provável que tenha sido no próprio sábado ao invés da quinta-feira como afirma.

Aponto como o fato mais curioso em de todo o material recolhido, o quarto parágrafo da página 57 do depoimento do suspeito:

_**"Cheguei em casa e não deveria ser mais do que 8:30, não lembro de prestar atenção nesse detalhe naquele momento, mas é mais ou menos o horário que eu acabo chegando quando tenho plantão. Deixei o carro na frente da garagem, é mais fácil de usá-lo quando estou com pressa, bem...estava bastante cansado...procurei as chaves no bolso, destranquei a porta, não imaginava..."**_

As chaves da vítima foram encontradas enfiadas em uma espécie de vão perto da porta, todas as janelas encontravam-se travadas pelo lado de dentro quando verificadas na perícia, como a porta poderia estar trancada? O espaço por baixo da porta não permitiria a passagem da quantidade de chaves presentes no chaveiro, no máximo uma chave sozinha conseguiria ser empurrada por ali, mesmo assim seria impossível colocá-las pelo lado de fora no lugar onde foram encontradas.

Se a porta foi trancada pelo lado de dentro como a vítima saiu?

Uma opção seria passar pela porta da lavanderia e depois sair pela garagem, em todo caso ambas foram encontradas trancadas.

Vários vizinhos relataram em seus depoimentos, que a porta da garagem rangia bastante quando aberta, "_quase impossível não se ouvir_", contudo ninguém se recorda de ter ouvido qualquer barulho semelhante nos últimos dias.

O que se pode afirmar com certeza é que não se trata de um simples crime de roubo, nenhum objeto de valor foi levado. Todos os indícios encontrados levam a crer que este não é um crime comum, o criminoso provavelmente conhecia a vítima, há fortes traços de motivações pessoais, como vingança.

Como vestígios de sangue não foram encontrados ainda, não se trabalha com a hipótese de homicídio. Por enquanto as hipóteses de seqüestro e desaparecimento, são as opções mais exploradas, ignorando-se o fato de não haver até o momento nenhum comunicado, pedido de resgate, ou testemunha que possa afirmar que a vitima foi de fato levada contra sua vontade.

Retornando ao suspeito, existe a necessidade de chamá-lo a depor novamente, objetivando esclarecer os pontos contraditórios em seu depoimento.

Com a obtenção dessas informações talvez seja possível reduzir um pouco dos mistérios que parecem rondar essa investigação.

Sem mais a acrescentar.

** T. Barton 22/08/xx**

Investigador de Primeira Divisão

II Departamento de Polícia / Divisão de Operações Especiais - IIDP-DOE

3° andar - Sala 07

II

_Foi um beijo roubado, mas mesmo assim um beijo..._

_Lápis preto esquecido dentro de uma gaveta… Girando entre os dedos. Em cima do número dois gravado em dourado, pequenas marcas, são dentes... Hoje ele é um tesouro._

_Na sala não havia mais nada que pertencesse a alguém, o lápis não era importante. O resto foi levado embora dentro de caixas de papelão, ficou a mesa grande de madeira escura, a estante onde haviam livros e papéis empilhados, o armário pequeno de porta dupla que sempre estava fechado, a cadeira preta que parece macia. Os quadros nas paredes, aquele porta retrato da mesa e as plantas não estavam mais._

_A placa com o nome na porta, alguém lembrou-se de levar, esse espaço estava vazio, em breve terá o nome de outra pessoa, a sala não tem mais o mesmo dono._

_Trowa estava olhando pela janela. "Lady Une está esperando na sala dela", Trowa deu uma cotovelada, foi de propósito? "Aproveite a vista" disse quando saiu._

_Lady Une sentada na cadeira vermelha não parecia feliz._

_"Vinte e cinco dias, e vocês não têm nada para mim?"_

_"Não conseguimos chegar a nenhum tipo de conclusão sobre as provas encontradas, elas também não levam a nenhum tipo de suspeito" Trowa falou._

_"Tentar não é o bastante meninos... Esse não é um caso que possa ficar sem solução, vocês precisam arrumar alguma coisa que possamos usar rápido. Não é a minha reputação que está em jogo, deixei vocês responsáveis por esse caso..."_

_"Comandante..."_

_"... Eu não quero me arrepender por ter feito isso, alguma coisa vocês estão esquecendo, é impossível… Com todas essas provas que encontramos..."_

_"Comandante..."_

_"... Nada que possa indicar um suspeito, hum? A opinião de vocês não é o bastante para que alguém possa ser formalmente acusado, nem sabemos o que aconteceu exatamente... Não podemos abandonar nenhuma hipótese..."_

_"Comandante..."_

_"... Não se acomodem, tudo isso pode ser muito maior do que esperamos, não me parece um simples caso de crime passional, o perfil não combina... Mas não sou eu quem tem que se preocupar com esses detalhes..."_

_"Comandante, estamos fazendo o possível, apesar de tudo estamos tentando traçar..."_

_"O possível de vocês tem sido muito pouco ultimamente, e apenas tentar não nos leva a lugar algum, Chang..."_

_"..."_

_"Quando vocês imaginam que terão alguma coisa para mim?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Pfffff...Sem perspectivas então...Duas semanas é o máximo que posso dar a vocês para me trazer pelo menos o perfil do possível criminoso, ou algo que prove o envolvimento do suposto suspeito. O tempo é nosso inimigo agentes, qual a esperança de vocês de encontrar a vítima com vida quase um mês depois sem nenhum tipo de pedido de resgate?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Isso não é típico de um seqüestro meninos... Não deixem esse tipo de detalhe passar despercebido"_

_"Comandante..."_

_"Tudo bem Chang, deixe as explicações para o relatório que vocês vão me apresentar. Por enquanto, tenho mais uma coisa para vocês, quinze dias atrás em uma cidade do interior, um garoto desapareceu da casa em que vivia com a mãe e duas irmãs, ninguém viu nada, sem pista sem suspeito._

_A polícia local não estava conseguindo lidar com o caso, muita pressão dos moradores da região querendo que o garoto fosse encontrado, a falta de provas e a incapacidade de explicar essa questão a moradores revoltados, fez com que esse desaparecimento fosse transferido para nossa jurisdição._

_Se vocês prestarem atenção é um caso interessante, existe certa similaridade entre os dois desaparecimentos, mas isso vocês apenas poderão confirmar quando estiverem investigando. Talvez consigam as provas que estão precisando, apenas não me voltem de mãos vazias, isso será inaceitável. Façam suas malas, vocês estão partindo ainda hoje!"_

_"Lady Une, talvez não seja uma boa idéia, deveríamos nos concentrar no que é prioridade, esse prazo que a senhora nos deu...Vamos precisar de todo o tempo que tivermos para conseguir..."_

_"Não se preocupe com isso Trowa, vocês conseguirão fazer as duas coisas, lembrem-se que vocês não podem recusar!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Estão dispensados agentes"_

_"Mais uma coisa, Chang aquela sala agora é sua, Trowa se quiser pode ficar com a sala antiga do Chang, se não quiser me avise para eu dá-la a outra pessoa, sim?"_

_Trowa não vai tentar nada porque a comandante está olhando, talvez depois..._

_"Chang, não esqueça seu caso."_

_A pasta caiu no chão porque não deu tempo de pegá-la, foi jogada, Trowa já tinha saído. Caiu virada para baixo, parecia uma cabana._

_Em uma das páginas Quatre R. Winner 18 anos, loiro como dizem que são os anjos, talvez esteja morto..._

_** Pensamentos by Chang Wufei**_

_** fim**_

III

Foi o começo de tudo D, você disse que era um agradecimento, meus pacientes nunca agradeceram como você antes, em troca eu não soube o que dizer, o que deveria ser D, obrigado?

Imaginei que seria estranho passar pela porta depois de dizer obrigado, por isso eu nunca disse palavra alguma.

Você ficou deitado e eu fui embora, até hoje nós nunca conversamos sobre isso, não sei o que você pensou quando eu saí. Hoje penso nisso... Talvez não fosse aquilo que você estava pensando quando disse agradecer, dou de ombros, não te forcei D.

Em um ano, você me encontrou, nos casamos... Você desapareceu…

Tudo tão rápido, ainda me perco entre as memórias, elas ficaram como você D, perdidas no tempo.

Vejo tudo diferente agora, todos os detalhes que eu nunca quis perceber antes... Eu sei que você me culpa D, isso eu sempre vou saber...

Se você pudesse contar D onde você acha que começa essa história?

Eu sei onde é o início para mim, foi tudo culpa do joelho se não fosse ele...

Sei que não houve grandes emoções, nenhum detalhe surpreendente que eu possa lembrar com saudade agora.

Meus olhos não se abriram tão rápido sobre o que estava acontecendo, quando percebi, faltou o fogo correndo pelo corpo no contato pele/pele, sem os arrepios que sobem pela espinha e as doces sensações de euforia que as pessoas dizem acontecer nesses momentos.

Apenas eu e você ao natural, nada de especial nisso eu pensava.

Duas semanas de internação e você estava fora, minha mágica foi feita novamente, agora estava por sua própria conta, seu trauma no joelho levaria em média cinco meses para se recuperar completamente, as sessões de fisioterapia cuidariam do que faltasse.

Poucas coisas ficaram guardadas desse tempo na minha memória, seu rosto está borrado quando tento me lembrar.

D era o cara do joelho estourado, as duas doses de analgésico e anti-inflamatório que eu receitava de manhã e a noite, depois por um tempo o cara de uma transa só.

Ninguém imagina que vai casar com o cara da transa de uma noite só, eu casei.

Quando contei isso para você D... Não deveria ter contado…

Já havia passado cinco meses quando nos vimos novamente, eram muitos pacientes para que pudesse lembrar de um rosto especifico no meio de tantos, não foi minha culpa, quantas pessoas eu não atendi desde que estou no St. Marry.

Estávamos em um começo de noite tão cansativo como todos os de sempre, depois de duas operações eu não servia para muita coisa.

Desfrutando o meu momento, minha sala tranqüila e a xícara que eu bebia com chá e uma rodela fina de limão. Uma sensação agradável depois de um dia cansativo, não havia percebido o intruso observando, não gostei de perceber.

Quis saber quem era esse homem olhando para mim, essa não era uma sala de consultas, não me agradou alguém querer incomodar no meu horário de descanso.

- Eu sou... Hum... Eu fui seu paciente doutor – Algo como um sorriso simpático foi o fim da sua frase D, não acreditei que um paciente queria uma consulta comigo no meu horário de folga.

- Quem deixou você entrar aqui? Não havia interesse em conversas, não se tratava de nenhuma emergência qualquer um dos médicos de plantão poderia cuidar do seu "caso", me permiti ignorá-lo. Pessoas demais haviam sido cortadas e costuradas por mim em um mesmo dia, era o meu descanso agora.

Em menos de cinco minutos eu pegaria meu telefone e pediria para um segurança acompanhá-lo até a saída.

D você começou como um incômodo, eu o queria bem longe de mim.

Primeiro as orelhas, depois o pescoço, o rosto inteiro queimou mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar. Não foi humilhante o bastante para eu ser deixado sozinho, mas havia o arrependimento que fui capaz de perceber, o que você esperava? Eu intimidei você D!

Talvez eu goste de fazer isso com você… às vezes penso…

Com faces ainda incandescentes você se atreveu a falar novamente, mas não disse o que eu queria saber, aquilo que eu não sei até hoje.

- Hum... Desculpe-me não quis incomodar o senhor doutor... Só queria agradecer voc… O senhor fez um bom trabalho comigo... Com o meu joelho, na verdade se o senhor não estiver muito ocupado eu gostaria... Que aceitasse... O meu convite... Jantar.

D eu fiquei olhando seu rosto tentando me lembrar de você, não me veio ninguém na cabeça, olhei meu chá com saudade, um ex-paciente me convidando para jantar...

Eu não estava muito animado com a idéia de sair, e você sem esperanças que eu aceitasse. O jeito que você falou meio bobo, eu não sou mais velho que você, mas mesmo assim fui chamado de senhor tantas vezes, você é estranho D.

- Você tem um nome?

- D...Duo Maxwell.

Hum... Hum... Hum... Não era seu nome verdadeiro D, eu olhei sua ficha do tempo de internação, você mentiu e diz que não faz isso.

Eu consegui fazer você confessar que odeia seu primeiro nome, Duo é como você diz se chamar.

Disse sim ao seu convite, em poucos minutos decidi que queria ser agradecido por você D, essa resposta fez suas orelhas e pescoço ficarem vermelhos mais uma vez, eu já vi isso acontecer tantas vezes.

Você não era nada para mim ainda, não me esforcei para guardar os detalhes na memória, só um tempo depois eu fui perceber muitas coisas em você... Como você parece bonito às vezes D.

Eu pedi que me esperasse do lado de fora, precisava arrumar minhas coisas antes de ir avisar o diretor do St. Marry que iria embora mais cedo está noite.

Quase voltei atrás D, eu nunca saio cedo, seria tão bom ir para casa dormir, pensei muitas vezes isso ao longo do dia.

Pegando meu casaco e minha carteira depois de arrumar meus papéis, eu pensava se quando saísse pela porta teria coragem o bastante para dizer que não iria mais.

Soube que não quando eu reparei melhor em você D, foi a única vez que eu vi você usando esse tipo de roupa.

O que me chamou a atenção foram os ombros, pareciam tão bonitos, tão mais brancos do que realmente eram por causa do colete preto e seu contraste.

Colete preto justo sem outra peça por baixo, botões da mesma cor, deixava seus ombros de fora, calça jeans azul, justa nos pontos importantes. Mais tarde quando pude tocar em você... Sua calça tão macia como seu traseiro...

Por todos esses motivos não desisti, seguimos juntos pelo corredor, não falávamos o único barulho era o som de suas botas brilhantes e dos meus sapatos brancos, todas as vozes do hospital estavam silenciosas.

As coisas não estavam dando certo D, considerei a idéia de te abandonar em qualquer lugar de uma estrada sem ninguém e ir para casa. Ao meu lado no carro eu tinha um ex-paciente estranho, Duo Maxwell, que apenas olhava a paisagem noturna pela janela sem dizer palavra sequer.

Desde a saída do hospital estávamos nessa...

Um silêncio estranho que dominava tudo, não era eu quem deveria pensar nesses detalhes, não foi idéia minha não tinha que ser simpático, você é quem deveria me agradar D.

Em uma mesa escondida de olhos curiosos, nós jantamos ouvindo as conversas de outras pessoas sem conseguirmos ter uma nossa.

Não estava com fome, mas a comida era boa, nós voltamos outras vezes quando começamos a sair, embora naquele instante não houvesse me passado pela cabeça que haveriam outras vezes com você D.

Todas as vezes que eu o olhava seus olhos estavam concentrados em mim, eles estavam falando comigo, você sempre gostou de falar sem palavras D, nunca quis deixar você saber que eu entendia.

O jantar também estava bom para você D, sua comida parecia mais importante do que eu. Desisti de entender ou de tentar alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era.

Passava um pouco das 22:30, cedo para muitas pessoas mais tarde o suficiente para mim que gostaria de estar na cama há muito tempo.

- Desculpe-me, foi um prazer jantar com você, mas está ficando um pouco tarde, agradeço se você não se incomodar de pegar um táxi

Não houve aperto de mão ou outra coisa, tentei um sorriso simpático, não sei se ele saiu certo, me levantei, seu nome fugiu completamente da minha memória, não podia chamá-lo ex-paciente não disse nada.

Meus motivos para deixá-lo terminando um jantar sozinho em um restaurante não pareciam compreensivos para você D, seus olhos estavam falando comigo novamente, eu não quis saber.

Me senti mais estranho do que deveria ao encarar alguém com a boca suja de molho, que parecia ter muitas coisas a dizer, mas não se atrevia.

Foi tudo ridículo, não parava de repetir essa palavra na minha cabeça, estar ali com um desconhecido mudo e estranho.

O que você queria de mim eu não sabia, desculpe, mas você não era bonito o bastante para que eu não sentisse raiva, ou me achasse um idiota por ter aceitado o convite.

O cara do joelho estourado podia seguir seu caminho sem mim, eu me concentrei em pensar no tempo que levaria para eu chegar em casa, quanto mais rápido melhor.

Você é um demônio disfarçado D! Eu não entendo o que te leva a fazer as coisas, não entendo você.

Três minutos depois de você ter sido xingado, nós estávamos nos beijando no estacionamento em frente à porta aberta do meu carro, 17 minutos antes de irmos a um lugar ali perto e minha noite terminar melhor do que parecia.

Foi muito bom D, não fizemos o amor dos apaixonados, por isso não houve toda a lentidão da descoberta do corpo de outra pessoa, eu só queria te conhecer por dentro D.

Tivemos a transa de uma noite só, satisfação rápida e intensa das necessidades do corpo.

Amor foi substituído pela potência dos nossos desejos, o que precisávamos no momento.

Tudo estava se dissolvendo D, seu corpo vibrava nas minhas mãos, os cílios se debatiam e trancavam seus olhos, algumas vezes eles me olhavam de um lugar que parecia ser muito longe.

Meus dedos destacavam fios de cabelo grudados no seu pescoço, estavam em todos os lugares, na minha boca às vezes sentia o gosto do shampoo, com os fios que chegavam ao meu rosto.

Provei você de muitas maneiras D.

Você beijava quente todo o meu rosto, e as partes que conseguisse alcançar, fazia eu me perder D, seus dedos apertavam tão forte as carnes das minhas costas. Se com meus olhos fechados eu não via, sua boca, as mãos, seu cabelo no meu rosto me fazia sentir você.

Quando o momento chegou tudo estava se desintegrando ao nosso redor, seus olhos pingavam pelos cantos, ficam assim quando você atinge o máximo de sensações que seu corpo pode suportar, seus olhos transbordam de prazer.

Algo dentro de mim ainda se movimentava muito rápido enquanto vestia minhas roupas, mãos tremiam, você parecia desmaiado na cama D.

No outro dia alguma coisa dentro de mim ainda não estava normal, minhas mãos não tinham a firmeza que eu precisava, se seus olhos vazam por não suportar tantos sentimentos, eu tenho minhas mãos que tremem sem firmeza nenhuma para me ajudar a fazer aquilo que eu preciso, assim acontece para nós D, desde esse momento.

Mais um plantão terminado hoje, horas demais acordado zelando pela vida das pessoas, poucos minutos em que pude fechar meus olhos, guardar um tempo para mim e parar de pensar em tudo.

No caminho a estrada fugiu dos meus olhos algumas vezes, não sabia o que estava vendo, acordo da escuridão, segundos que eu me desligo do mundo e posso provocar um acidente, você não gosta disso D, com a cabeça no volante em frente a nossa casa penso nisso por alguns momentos.

Depois estou na nossa cama, minhas roupas ficaram no chão do banheiro quando me lavei, o lanche fica para mais tarde, preciso dormir agora.

Meus olhos não demoraram a fechar deitado no seu lado da cama, há muito espaço agora, ás vezes é bom outras vezes não sei o que pensar.

Eu sonhei com você Duo, com o colete preto da primeira vez, o restaurante, você no meu consultório, suas mãos quentes nas minhas costas, o gosto do seu cabelo na minha boca.

Foi o sonho D, ele me fez encontrar, me guiou sem que eu soubesse em direção a um negro caminho.

Quando meus olhos se abriram tudo que eu via era você D, uma necessidade tão grande de tê-lo comigo, isso nunca aconteceu com você do meu lado, esse sentimento fez eu me levantar e procurar por você.

Faz algum tempo que essa porta não é aberta, suas coisas estão do mesmo jeito, não conto os dias por isso eu não sei, às vezes sinto demais às vezes não sinto nada, saudade da sua presença.

Quero encontrar o colete, talvez eu me sinta melhor com ele em mãos, ao menos é algo que eu possa tocar.

Respiro fundo porque existe um aroma que trás nostalgia, nessas roupas um dia talvez eu sinta o cheiro de mofo das coisas que não são mais usadas, nesse momento eu posso aproveitar enquanto isso não acontece.

Eu encontrei o envelope que você nunca deveria ter achado, não está escondido como eu fiz, em cima de uma pilha de roupas não é mais importante.

Bagunço suas coisas porque eu não acho o que eu quero, onde você o colocou D, preciso achá-lo.

Abro a gaveta, todas as meias estão arrumadas, ele não pode estar aqui mais eu quero procurar, mexer e tocar tudo que puder, todas as buscas começam em algum lugar, você me encontrou em um lugar estranho, eu posso tentar.

Meus dedos estão tateando nos locais mais profundos, encontrei algo frio, a arma está entre meus dedos D, não sei que tipo de arma é essa, uma pistola... Não sei... Talvez seja, virando em todas as direções não tem nome nenhum.

Odeio armas D, não sei, isso está carregado? Não gosto desse tipo de coisa na minha casa, ela fica no criado-mudo para que não dispare sem que eu saiba.

Agacho mais e consigo bater meus dedos na parte de trás da gaveta, encontrei algo novamente, uma caixa pequena... As balas da arma.

Uma bonita caixa que cabe em uma mão aberta, azul bem claro com flores pequenas e brancas, manchas marrons em um dos lados e principalmente na tampa, olhando ela vejo que tem um charme.

Não pesa nada então não tem nada importante dentro, essa caixa é sua D? Não me lembro dela...

Caixa de todos os males, parecia inofensiva...

A tampa sai, não olho dentro antes de virar na minha mão.

O cheiro D... Eu não sei o que pode ser, presto atenção na minha mão em concha, lentamente a resposta vai se construindo não consigo apressar o processo. Fragmentos quase transparentes, pequenos pedaços de bordas ovais, algumas partes manchadas pela ação do tempo.

Uma formiga minúscula foge de um montinho e desse pelo meu pulso fazendo cócegas, outras duas se movimentam subindo pelos meus dedos, cheiro desagradável.

A compreensão vem lá de dentro, não do cérebro mais do coração… Oh... Merda, meu coração está explodindo, pernas cedem e caio, elas escorrem da minha mão até o chão, o mais que posso tento me afastar, até a cama bater nas minhas costas, é o fim para mim, quero esquecer, não entender o que significa esses pequenos pedaços… Na minha mão e nem percebi…

Nada que eu possa fazer... Esfrego a mão no tapete, forte para me livrar da lembrança, não posso olhar, fecho os olhos.

Na minha cabeça por trás de todo esse horror eu ouço minha voz dizendo "Sorria D...Sorria...".

O sorriso que recebo é o sorriso sangrento que você está me dando.

Meu coração quer pular fora do meu peito com batidas fortes. Tento não sucumbir, meus pulmões doem pelas respirações rápidas, vou hiperventilar em instantes...

É o inferno, o tempo não passa no inferno até meus olhos abrirem, frio... Atrevo-me e olho para elas.

Estão ali dividindo o mesmo espaço comigo, unhas suas D, sei que são suas, manchadas com sangue de tempos atrás, pedaços da sua carne grudada nelas.

Vem de um lugar bem profundo o calor que me queima por dentro e sobe até a boca, virado para o lado vomito tudo que posso.

Encosto a cabeça na cama, não posso me mexer mais, não consigo... Estamos perdidos um para o outro D.

"_Você podia ter muitas coisas… Antes eu era seu por inteiro… _

_Agora ficaram os pedacinhos de mim para você guardar de lembrança e uma grande dor…"_ D.


End file.
